


Should I want anything else?

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Cabin Crew Riot Two based on the prompt 'The Best'.</p><p>Arthur reveals to Martin the very best time of his life.</p><p>Sort of a spoiler for Yverdon-Les-Bains, just thought I'd mention it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I want anything else?

It had been a sad day in most respects.  
The weeks following Martin’s interview had been fraught with tension- Martin had taken a long time to tell Carolyn and Douglas that he had been offered the job, weeks of worry and stress. It had been an upsetting time for Arthur, who was terribly confused as to whether Martin had got the job or not- when Carolyn and Douglas found him after Martin had come back from Yverdon-Les-Bains and asked what he had said, Arthur had just shaken his head and weakly whispered “I don’t know.”

Of course, when Carolyn found out she insisted that he take the job; she wouldn’t take any other decision. Martin tried to argue that she should hate him for causing the end of her treasured airdot, but she assured him that MJN had always been dancing on the edge of bankruptcy and claimed that she would work something out. Although he looked a little sad, everyone could see the pride in Douglas’s eyes as he regarded Martin.  
“Made the interview? You’ll have the time of your life, Martin.”  
No one noticed it at the time, but Arthur had gone rather quiet. Carolyn and Douglas continued congratulating Martin, clapping him on the back and smiling at his sheepish, yet pleased grin, and all the while Arthur remained in the galley, wiping the same part of the microwave in silence. After a while Douglas cleared his throat.  
“So Martin, when do you start your illustrious career?”  
“In June.”  
Carolyn looked in her diary.  
“Well, that’s not quite as soon as I expected at least. I’ll be heading off Martin, and don’t forget what I’ve said- you have made me proud, boy.” With one last clap on the shoulder, Douglas left with Carolyn. Arthur muttered something about hoovering G-ERTI and turned to face the wall. Martin shook his head as if coming out of a daze; it certainly was a burden off his mind now that he’d told everyone about his interview. He felt awful for causing the end of MJN, but Douglas and Carolyn had seemed so supportive and understanding. He could always come back and visit couldn’t he? There was a small clatter on the floor; Martin turned round and saw Arthur bending down to pick up a cloth he had been using to clean the microwave and realised that the plane had been terribly quiet for a long while. It was strange, Martin was used to silence but G-ERTI always seemed so ominous without Arthur’s excited chatter. He moved over to the steward.  
“So, Arthur I’m, er sorry if I caused you any confusion about my interview.” Martin frowned as a large and entirely fake smile lit up Arthur’s face, his voice eerily bright.  
“Oh, don’t worry, Skip! I’m so glad you got the interview, gladder than a cat in a cream factory, gladder than Snoopadoop at bath time, gladder than a.. than a..” Martin could only stare in horror as he saw tears begin to well in Arthur’s eyes. He moved closer, but Arthur just put his head in his hands. Martin’s voice was shaky and miserable, his hands hung awkwardly at his sides.  
“Arthur? Please, please don’t-“  
“Oh Skip, I’m being so selfish. I’m so happy you got what you wanted! I’m truly so happy and thrilled and dancing inside. I’m just. I’m just going to miss it.” Arthur, Martin thought with a strange sort of realisation, was very sweet when he cried. He was obviously trying to hold most of his grief in for Martin’s sake, but he could tell how strongly he was trying from his heaving shoulders. He steeled his resolved and put his arm around poor Arthur who stilled for the moment.  
“Arthur? I’m sure you’ll get used to the new captain if Carolyn can find one! Anyway, you’ll probably have more fun with a new captain, I probably haven’t treated you as well as I should have and I am very sorry for that.”  
“Skip! You’ve treated me as fairly as I deserve! No captain can replace you and I don’t want them to.” Martin sighed and twisted Arthur round to face him, noticing how tears were still silently streaming down his face, although Arthur’s face now held a firm, almost Carolyn like determinedness.  
“Arthur, maybe if I go and MJN does stop, it will be a good thing. You’ll be able to get a real job and maybe have some money and maybe people will respect you more than I have! I should be the one who’s sad- I’ll have to get a whole other crew to get used to me!.” Arthur just shook his head.  
“Before you go Skip I need to say something.” He stared into Martin’s eyes and, unusually, Martin found that he couldn’t look away.  
“I know you worry, but don’t ever think you aren’t worth being captain. You are worth it, so much more than people ever tell you so that’s why I’m telling you now. I know you’ve found MJN a bit hard sometimes-“  
Martin couldn’t bear it.  
“Oh no Arthur, it’s been wond-“  
“But it’s been the best time of my life and I’ll never, ever forget it.”  
At these heartfelt words, Martin felt his eyes begin to tear up. Somehow, during this confession Arthur had come closer and closer, and Martin found himself wrapping his arms around him, Arthur’s head resting between his own head and shoulder. Arthur continued, somewhat muffled.  
“Before MJN, I had nothing, you know? I was happy, I’ve always been happy, but I’ve never had many friends. People always get bored of me, or use me to get things they want and I wouldn’t mind so much but it always made me a bit sad and funny inside. You’ve always been good to me Skip, even though I can be a bit dim sometimes and I get things wrong. Oh, you must think I’m being so stupid-“  
“Arthur Shappey.” Martin brought his arms even more tightly around Arthur, giving him a very firm if slightly damp hug.  
“I don’t want you to ever think that you’re an idiot. I’ve loved my time at MJN. In fact,” Martin’s head cleared as he felt a dawning realisation.  
“It’s the most fun I’ve ever had. For me it has been the best, the very best.” And, as Arthur lifted his head and brought it closer to Martin’s, he decided that maybe, Switzerland might just be a little too far away. 

 

I hope this was ok! I think I love Skipthur a little bit too much XD


End file.
